


Fight Song [Vid]

by AnnaKnitsSpock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: But it's there, Fan Videos, Fanvids, M/M, Tarsus IV, fan video, jim's childhood, mature content, minor nudity, that's not the point of the vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKnitsSpock/pseuds/AnnaKnitsSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each damaged in his own way, Jim and Spock can't seem to find a rhythm with each other. In another universe, their legendary friendship was effortless. In this universe, they might have to fight for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Song [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of my tiny gay heart that spent many hours looking for the highest-quality clips, **please hit "View High Quality."**
> 
> I've also included a youtube version in case the Critical Commons version won't work on mobile.

  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Clips from Star Trek, Star Trek into Darkness, Star Trek: The Original Series, and Queer as Folk.    
>  Audio is "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten.   
>  I own none of those things.


End file.
